Millions of dollars are paid by insurance companies each year for back injuries and related workmen's compensation claims. Many of these injuries are caused by persons lifting without bending their knees and sitting with poor posture. Lifting even light packages from a waist high position can cause back injury.
Most back injuries are preventable by proper lifting and correct posture. Many employers have training programs to teach their employees proper lifting and posture techniques. However, following the training employees frequently revert to old habits, and injuries occur. There is a need for a device that indicates whenever the user's back is in an incorrect position so that correct habits may be formed.